


HSWC Bonus Round Fills

by PageofD



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arachnophobla, Buckets, F/M, First Date, HSWC 2014, Learning to Drive, M/M, Meowrails, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, canon violence, idk things, these tags are out of order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills I have done for the bonus rounds of the Homestuck shipping world cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat<>Kanaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat♦Kanaya
> 
> Remember when Kanaya made a suit for Karkat's first flushed date and spent the whole time of the final touch-ups listening to his insecurities and giving him moral support?

“Karkat.” You smile as he opens the door, pulling you inside quickly with barely a glance at the garment bag draped over your arm.

“Thank fucking god you got here Kan.” He sounds stressed, and a moment away from pulling hair out. You place a hand against his shoulder, squeezing it in a one-handed massage until he relaxes a little.

“Yes, well, you need something suitable to wear on your first date.” You give a soothing trill and hand him the garment bag. “Now, go put it on.” You shoo him back towards his room.

“Why do I have to do it now? There’s still an hour til I have to meet him.” He looks at you pleadingly, crimson eyes wide and bottom lip stuck out in a pout. You cross the room in two strides and fold him into your arms, planting a kiss between his horns.

“There may have to be some adjustments. And I will not have to arriving late.” You cup his face with your hands, angling it up so he looks at you.  
“Now go. I will make tea.” You push him to his room and make your way into the kitchen to make tea. 

You fill the kettle, putting it on to boil, and pull down two mugs, one a pale green, the other a light grey, and put a tea bag in each before heaping two spoons of sugar into the grey one. Then you sit back and wait, listening to the faint sounds of irritation coming from Karkat’s room. The kettle pings when it boils, and you turn away to pour water into the two mugs. As you place the kettle back down you hear a door creak open and turn to see Karkat wearing the suit you’d made, while looking rather disgruntled.

“Did it have to have so many parts to it?” he asks, gesturing to the layer of white shirt, red vest and black jacket.

“Those are generally the parts that make up a suit, Karkat. Now let me take a look.” You step away from the counter, and direct him to turn around, then walk the length of the room, stretch as high as he can (his fingertips only reach the height of your horns) and then bend over and touch his toes. It all fits perfectly.

“Can I take it off yet?” he complains, although you can see the light of admiration in his eyes and you know you’ll be seeing that suit at your next formal event.

“Yes, yes, go on. Lay it out so it will not wrinkle.” He turns and trudges back to his room, kicking the door shut as you go to finish the tea.

When he comes back out, suit replaced by old jeans and a turtleneck, you’ve finished the tea and made an impromptu pile on the couch where you can both sit and drink your tea without spilling it. He settles in beside you easily and takes his tea, cradling the mug between his hands and he leans against your side.

“So what about this has you so worried, exactly?” you ask softly, running a hand through his hair.

“Aside from the fact that Future Me will inevitably fuck it up and ensure I don’t get a second date?” He takes a gulp from his tea, eyes widening and tearing up before he swallows it and swears. “Fucking shit what the fuck why is it so hot?” 

You stifle a laugh with your hand, but he hears the beginning trill and shoots you a glare. “I am sure it will be fine dear. Things are always awkward on the first date. You will run into a lot of dead end conversations but if you know how to jump onto the next conversation you will be okay.”

“But what if he realises I’m actually a huge douchebag? What if I say something so stupid he just gets up and walks away? What if –“ You cut him off by rubbing the base of his horn gently until he slumps against you with a low purr.

“Stop focusing on what could go wrong and think about what will go right. You will get along famously and go on another date. Anyone could see that you are a lovely gentletroll and they would be privileged to date you. And remember,” You look at him seriously, making sure he meets your eyes, “if he does anything to hurt you then I do have a chainsaw and I know how to use it.” He huffs out a chuckle and relaxes.

“Thanks Kanaya.”

“I could not leave you spiralling into that pit of negativity. Now go get into your suit. It is nearly time to go.” You take his mug from his hand and push him towards his room again with a gentle smile.


	2. Dave<>Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave♦Rose
> 
> Remember when Dave is actually really uncomfortable around spiders and Rose has to get rid of one for him?

You're reading quietly, just reaching the climax of the book when you hear the squeal. Just an initial burst of sound followed by a soft whimper. You look around the room and return to your book when you see no-one.

"R-rose" the voice comes from your left, about five feet off the ground. You leave a finger to mark your place and look over to see Dave hovering mid-air, cape wrapped around his body and a look of pure terror plastered on his face.

"...yes Dave?" you say, fighting the urge to laugh.

"S-spider." he points beneath him, covering a two foot wide area with his shaking. You crane your neck over the back of the couch and look at the patch of ground your distressed brother is pointing at.

From this distance you see nothing, so you slip your bookmark in and captchalogue your book before getting up to search the spot more thoroughly. 

Upon closer inspection you see the spider. A tiny black thing, no bigger than the tip of your pinkie, waving its forelegs around as it explores.

"This one?" you ask, looking up at Dave to see his stiff nod.

You cautiously fish a glass and piece of cardboard from your sylladex, sighing softly in relief when nothing else falls out. Armed with the glass in one hand and the cardboard in the other you aim, then drop the glass over the spider, sliding the cardboard under it so it stays there.

You pick it up carefully, straightening from your crouch as Dave shoots a further two feet in the air, and begin walking out, Dave following cautiously from a distance.

You walk down the corridors turning left, right, left, left again , ducking through one doorway and crossing the room to come out the other side, turn left and then right into the kitchen. Dave follows you the whole way, three feet about your head and two behind, keeping an almost obsessively concerned eye on the location of the spider. 

When you reach the kitchen you place the spider in the glass on the bench, beckoning Dave down beside you. After a few minutes of gentle coaxing he lands beside you, all but hiding behind your shoulder as he watches your actions.

You tip the glass upside down and tap the cardboard until the spider falls into it. It lands on its back, flailing, and slowly rights itself while Dave clutches your shoulder almost painfully.

“I’m going to put it down the drain, yes?” You ask softly, still keeping the cardboard over it.

“Yes.” Dave whispers back, then squeals again as you captchalogue the cardboard. 

You tip the glass over the sink, tapping a couple of times until the spider falls out and scrambles to find purchase on the steel of the sink. You usher it towards the drain with a quick burst of water from the tap and watch it as it swirls around and disappears into the inky blackness of the drain pipe.

“Better?” you turn to face Dave, smiling gently.

“Yup. Thanks Rose.” He smirks and rolls his shoulders. “Good sister. Best sibling.” He chuckles and musses your hear. “But really. Thanks.”


	3. Equius<>Nepeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equius♦Nepta
> 
> Remember when Nepeta wore huge heels so that she could be the same height as Equius?

You grip the edge of the table tightly, your claws leaving deep gouges in the wood.

“Nepeta, cease this. It is foolish.” Equius stands beside you, ready to catch you if you fall but looking otherwise displeased.

“Purr-lease, Equius. I know what I’m doing.” You huff, straightening your legs and slowly, so very very slowly, letting go of the table. You stand up straight, wobble a little, and get your balance right. You try to take a step and trip, falling towards the ground to be caught by Equius’ strong arms.

“Nepeta.” He says gruffly, setting you upright again.

You giggle. “I’ll be okay, silly. Roxy showed me how to do it.” You pap his face and grin when you don’t have to jump to reach it.

You prepare yourself and take a step again, going slowly, shifting your weight right, arms stretched out for balance and…. There. You did it. You give a small cheer and take another step, then another, and another. Soon you’re walking around Equius’ hive all on your own while he hovers nervously, still waiting to catch you.

“See? I told you I’d be okay. I just kneaded time to purrfect it.” You grin at him again and he gives a small smile.

“Yes. You were right. I am… pawfully sorry fur underestimating you.” You smile wider at his puns and step towards him, raising a hand to pat his head, but your heel catches on a wire? Maybe a piece of scrap metal, and you fall, Equius instantly shifting to catch you, although that just means you take him down with you.

You land with a thud, Equius wheezes slightly and you laugh.

“Heehee sorry Equius.” You say, pushing off him to roll onto your back.

“I am okay. There is no need to apologise. You, on the other hand, are you all right? Forgive me for not being there to catch you, I had not expected-“ you pap his face again, cutting off his stream of apologies.

“I’m fine, there’s no need to worry. Although, I think I’ll take the shoes off now.” You sit up and begin fiddling with the clasps to undo them.

“Yes. That would be advisable. Here, allow me to help.” He moves to crouch by your ankle, grabbing it gently to get at the small buckle.

“No, no Equius, I can-“ you stop when you hear the small crack and a chink as Equius looks at you, slightly embarrassed. You sigh and hold a hand out for the broken buckle. “Ah well. I guess these won’t be used again…”

“I am terribly sorry. Allow me-“ he begins again, and you pap him into silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro/Dave
> 
> Remember when Bro tried to teach Dave how to drive?

“Okay, now ya gotta push down on the gas pedal real slow.” You say, dragging the end out so the kid gets the picture.

“Okay, okay, I get it. Start the car and speed up real slow. Can I actually fucking do it now?” He asks impatiently, shooting you a sidewards glare as he grips the steering wheel.

“If you think you’re ready for it. If you wreck the car, you’re paying for it.”

“Yeah, yeah, we went over that already.” He mumbles, fumbling under the wheel for the ignition and turning the key, a smile spreading across his face as the engine comes to life.

“Put it in gear.”

“Holy fuck bro. you’ve briefed me 10 million times. I think I know what I’m doing.” He swats your hand away from where it had been hovering over the gear stick and puts his own   
over it. He flicks it out one, down one, and in, putting the car in drive so it starts rolling forwards slowly. “Sweet. Sweet.” He says softly, his knuckles going white on the wheel. “Gently push the gas….”

You don’t hover anxiously as his brow furrows, don’t tell him to go easy on the gas. Nope. Not at all.

“Sweet Jesus fuck, how far do I have to-“ he gets cut off as the car jolts forwards unexpectedly, moving a couple of hundred meters down the road before he gathers his wits and slams on the breaks, your inertia pulling your bodies forward into the taut seat belts.

“GENTLY on the fucking gas Dave. GENTLY.” You stress, squeezing your knees so your hands don’t shake.

“FUCKING HELL WHY DIDN’T YOU WARN ME THAT WOULD FUCKING HAPPEN HOLY SHIT BRO DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL US??” 

You laugh at his outburst and he joins after a moment of indignation.

“Okay, now try it again.”

“WHAT? NO. FUCK NO.” He fumbles with his belt buckle and, eventually, gets it undone, throwing it away from his body. At least he remembers to take the keys out before he shoves the door open and climbs out. “I am NOT doing that again.” He stands there, arms crossed, hip pushed out and a pouting lip. 

“Dave. Get back in the car.”

“No.”

“Don’t make me make you get in, kid.”

“Not gonna do it, Bro.”

“Okay. But guess who’s not driving your ass around when you wanna go hang with your friends.”

You can see him waver and almost get back in.

“I’ll just have them over instead?” Now you know you’ve won. He’d never risk his friends running into you or your smuppets.

“Get in Dave. One more try.”

He sighs and gets in, pulling the door shut and putting his seatbelt back on. 

“Okay. Ignition.” He puts the key back and turns so the engine starts. “Gear.” He goes to change gear to find it was still in drive. He looks up at you uneasily. “Hehe, oops. Now….   
Gently on the gas.”

You’re not hovering anxiously again, definitely not holding onto your belt buckle and the door handle ready to bail at any moment.

You sit in silence for 5 minutes before you say anything. 

“You actually gonna press on the gas anytime soon?”

“Shut the fuck up Bro. I’m going _gently_.” he all but growls.

“Well go a little harder. Now you’re being too gentle.”

He presses harder and the car jumps forward again. “Like that?” He smirks at you as you sit there, fingers tight on the edge of your seat.

“No. Turn the car off. Get out. We’re going home.”


	5. John/Karkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Karkat
> 
> Remember that time when John told Karkat what buckets were for on Earth?

John threw the last empty bucket into the closet with a clatter, slamming the door shut and brushing his hands off on his jeans.

“That’s the last of them. Every bucket is now in that closet.” John said, slightly saddened by the fact he couldn’t use any of them in pranks since they scared the trolls so much.

John glanced at the troll ~~cowering~~ sitting in the corner as he slowly relaxed.

“Thanks John.” Karkat said, trailing off to swear at himself for being a “useless piece of feculent matter. Can’t even troll up enough to face an empty pail.”

“So…” John began, wandering across the room towards the troll.

“So what you impudent waste of space?” Karkat turned his back to the human, fussing with the pillows of his makeshift pile.

“What about buckets scares you guys so much?” John may be oblivious 90% of the time, but he sees the way Karkat’s entire body tenses at the mere mention of a bucket.

“Scare us? Ha ha buckets,” he gives a slight shudder, “don’t scare us. What kind of imbecile would be scared of an inanimate object like that?” Karkat babbles nervously, not an emotion John often associates with the troll.

“Well how come you skitter to the other side of the room when you see one?” John crouches so he’s eyes are level with the troll’s.

“We’re not scared of the buckets. We’re scared of the associations with the buckets.” The words ‘you dimwitted idiot’ weren’t added to the end of the sentence, but they might as well have been.

“What associations?” John asked, satisfying his curiosity the only thing on his mind.

“Maybe associations that would make you wet your pants and go crying to your lusus like the culturally insensitive wriggler you are.” Karkat snaps.

“Ha ha, okay.” John laughs softly, raising his hands in defense. “Well, whatever it is, it sure sounds different to what we use them for.”

Karkat looks at John warily before he hesitantly asks. “What do you use them for?”

“Oh, you know…” John pauses. He’d been about to cleaning and carrying water, but this was the perfect opportunity for a prank.

“No, I don’t know douchelord Egbert. That’s why I’m asking.” Karkat growls, irritated after nearly a minute of silence.

On second thoughts… maybe now isn’t the time for a prank.

“Oh, right. We use them for cleaning. Or carrying water. Or pranks! If you can balance them on top of a door just right then it’ll fall on someone and cover them in whatever you filled it with.” John smiles as he remembers how many times he’d pulled that prank off. “My favourite is flour or glitter. It gets everywhere! And it’s a real pain to clean up.”

Karkat gapes at him. “Really?”

“Mhm.” John hums, nodding a little.

Karkat executes a perfect face-palm, dragging his hand down his face. “Oh my god, no wonder Stride was giving me weird looks…” He groans and flops face-down in his pile in embarrassment while John laughs beside him.


	6. Bro<>Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BroDave   
> Veterstrikdiploma: a diploma that children in the Netherlands can receive once they manage to tie their shoelaces on their own.

“Come on Dave, we gotta go!” Bro calls into the nearly silent apartment. He hears soft sounds of frustration coming from the bedroom and call out again. “Do you wanna miss seeing John? Cause we gotta get a move on if you don’t wanna miss him.” After another minute of near silence Bro makes his way to the bedroom, pushing the door open to reveal a pouting 5 year old sitting on his bed. Bro sighs, crouching down in front of the child. “What’s up lil man?”

Dave grunts, swinging his feet outwards towards Bro where he can easily see the knotted shoelaces, untangled ends hanging down to the ground.

“Can’t tie ‘em up?” He asks and Dave nods, bottom lip still stuck out and brow furrowed in frustration.  Bro glances at his watch, then at the tangled mess of laces. “I am not gonna be able to get that undone. Gon’ have to cut it.”

“No.” Dave says, shaking his head vigorously. “Don’t cut them!” Bro sighs again.

“Shouldn’t have let you pick em out, you little brat.” He eventually concedes under Dave’s wide and pleading eyes. “Fine. Lemme call Egbert, tell him were gonna be late.”

A quick phonecall later and Bro’s kneeling in front of the bed again, squinting at the knot in the laces. “Holy shit Dave. How’d you get them this tangled?” Dave shrugs, watching his shoes as Bro lifts them, angles them and tries to find a way to undo the knot. Bro gives an experimental tug on one of the lengths and part of the knot unravels. “Might be easier than I thought…” He mutters to himself as Dave slowly swings his free leg, humming some tune or another.

Fifteen minutes later the laces are untangled and tied neatly, Bro has packed a bag of snacks and apple juice and is ready to get out of the apartment.

“Come on kiddo.” He holds his hand out for Dave to hold as they walk down the thirty flights of stairs. “As soon as we get home I’m teaching you to tie your laces on your own.”

~~

“Hey, what’s this?” Dave turns to see John’s pointing at the certificate hanging on his wall.

“Huh? Oh. That.” Dave shrugs and turns away. “Just some dumb certificate Bro gave me when I learned to tie my shoe laces.”

“Why’s it in a different language?” John asks, taking his seat next to Dave as they start up the xbox.

“Does it look like I know Egbert? Bro made it ten years ago, I doubt even he knows why anymore.”


	7. Karkat <> Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat♦Eridan
> 
> AU where instead of Karkat pacifying Gamzee, he pacifies Eridan.

You can almost feel the falling out before it happens.

At first it’s just a slight feeling of unease at the raised voices you’re carefully tuning out, the sense that tension is building in the room, even though you’re not at the center of it.

You glance at the group by the horn pile nervously. Sollux is on his feet shouting in Eridan’s face and Feferi is fuming off to the side.

You can tell someone’s gonna get hurt before it happens, before Eridan’s fingers even move for his wand, before Sollux powers up his psionics.

Your body begins crossing the room before your thinkpan tells it to, but you don’t get there fast enough. Sollux gets thrown against the wall, sliding down it and leaving a smear of mustard in his wake.

“ERIDAN!” two voices shout, you and Feferi, both of you in front of him in an instant.

“He had it comin’ ya knoww.” He mutters.

“No he did not you absolute BASSHOLE!!” Feferi shouts, all but ready to rip his throat out.

“FEFERI!” You shout, “Don’t! Go check on your moirail, make sure he’s okay.” You gesture at Sollux’ limp form lying on at least three destroyed computers.

She hesitates, pulls out her trident as a threat, and Eridan raises his wand, glowing strands of - hope? Magic? Science? - you don’t know, winding up his arm.

You do the only thing you can think of doing and reach out to pap him.

His whole body shudders and then he relaxes, slowly, ever so slowly, helped along by the paps you place along his cheekbones, jawline, earfins, anywhere you can reach.

“Go.” You tell Feferi, pointing your chin at Sollux.

Eridan slumps, his fins drooping, his wand slipping from his fingers to roll along the floor towards Kanaya. You look at her, then the wand, mouthing instructions to snap it in two at her. She scoops it up gracefully and breaks it over her knee in a quick, vicious movement. You nod to her in thanks and slowly lower Eridan to the horn pile.

"Now fishface, what the fuck were you thinking?” you ask softly, looking at him somewhat fondly. The rush of adrenaline from the fight is fading, leaving your hands to shake as you try to keep papping his face.

“He’s such a smug prick. Thinks he’s better than evveryone.” He mutters, turning onto his side to face you. “I’d lovve to see him on the floor, legs spread….” He trails off and blushes a brilliant violet. “But that’s beside the point. He wwas just gettin’ on my nervves.”

“So you decide to try and kill him? That’s some pretty shoddy reasoning.” You mutter, running your fingers through his hair. Out of the corner of your eye you see Feferi carefully pulling Sollux’ head into her lap, running her hands over his face soothingly.

“Wwell… not exactly. I havven’t been thinking clearly, it’s really hopeless here, evverything just feels… wwrong.” He murmurs, nudging his horn into your palm. You begin stroking it gently, running your fingertips from the tip to the base and back up.

“Does it still feel hopeless?” You hope he says no. You don’t know how you’d manage if you had to constantly keep him from attacking someone.

He considers the question for a moment, a chittering purr starting up in his thorax as you continue rubbing his horn.

“Nah. Feels a lot more hopeful.” He smiles up at you, his earfins perking up again, before grimacing briefly. “Though there’s an ocean of hopelessness comin’ our way…”

“It can wait.” You say, pulling his head into your lap by the horns. “We’re all right now, and that’s what matters.”


End file.
